Red Moonlight
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: hey peoples! this story is takari... please read and review for me, and tell me excatly what you think, okies? thanks. *sonrie* read all my work!!! *risas*


I don't own digimon, even if that would be the greatest thing to have in the world (Hint, hint Bandai). Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Takeru is about 25 in this.  
  
"Even if I had all of eternity to love you, that wouldn't be enough."  
"Takeru, I don't know what to…"  
"Please, let me finish."  
"All right."  
"I've loved you since I met you, even if I didn't realize it then. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that you mean the world to me. Yagumi Hikari, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes, of course!" Hikari said through her tears. She was shaking so hard that Takeru had to hold her hand to put her ring on her delicate finger. She leapt forward into Takeru's arms from her chair. They embraced for a moment. Takeru then placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to kiss her lips with his own. He then picked her up and swung her around, knocking over several chairs at the next table beside them, much to the surprise of the elderly couple that was dining at the outdoor restaurant. Takeru put Hikari down so they could clean the mess they had made, but the couple got up and insisted that they sit down.  
"After all, it's not everyday that the girl of your dreams says yes. Don't worry about it." The gentleman laughed.   
"Thank you." Hikari said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they left the restaurant.  
"Cute kids." He said to his smiling wife as Hikari and Takeru ran off. They walked down the darkened street hand in hand. Hikari leaned into Takeru, and they stopped and kissed again. Takeru looked at Hikari in the moonlight.  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world." He said, and hugged her close.  
"I love you Takeru." Hikari said as she grasped him back.  
"How cute. Ya hear that Lou? They love each other." A voice said from out of the darkness.  
"Yeah, real sentimental like." A second voice answered. Takeru and Hikari turned toward were the voices had come from. Several men emerged from the shadows. Takeru placed himself between Hikari and the strangers.  
"What do you want?"   
"What do you think jackass? Money and valuables." The first man said with a grin. The others laughed. Takeru could see that he had a metal chain in his hands. Some of the others had knives.   
"I'm not giving you anything." Takeru replied.   
"Really? We'll see about that." He moved closer to Takeru, and then stopped, his grin spreading across his face.  
"Ahh!"  
"Well, what do we have here?" one of the men had come up behind Takeru and grabbed Hikari.  
"Don't you touch her!" Takeru yelled angrily.  
"Pass her here." The man who grabbed Hikari passed her to the one that was obviously in charge. "She is a pretty one, isn't she?" he placed her in front of him, and stoked her cheek with the chain in his hand.   
"Touch her again, and I'll break your neck!" Takeru said, stepping forward. The man laughed.  
"Such soft, delicate skin. Would be a shame if I had to mark her pretty little face, wouldn't it?" He passed his chain to Lou, and replaced it with a knife. Hikari struggled, but he was too strong for her. "I wonder if all her skin is this soft?" he moved his hand down her neck and slid his fingers slightly under the neckline of her dress.  
"I'm gonna…"   
"Takeru, just give him the money." Hikari whimpered.  
"Yeah Takeru, just give us the money." Someone said. The men laughed. Takeru clenched his teeth together, and emptied his wallet.   
"The watch too."  
"Here." He threw it at their feet. They laughed.   
"That's a good boy."   
"Let her go."  
"Ya know what? I've decided that she's too good for you. She's coming with me. That way, I can show her a really good time." Hikari's eyes went wide open.  
"Takeru…"   
"Shut up bitch!" their leader said, covering her mouth. Hikari did what any reasonable girl would have in her position. She bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. As soon as he let go of her, she turned and kicked him in the groin. Takeru grabbed her hand and they took off, leaving the group of men behind.  
"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them! " He said, bending over, holding his bleeding hand. The men took off after Takeru and Hikari. The leader grabbed Lou.   
"You come with me. I have a plan…"  
  
"Takeru, what are we going to do? They're right behind us!" Hikari said after glancing behind her as they ran.   
"I don't know. Just keep running." They ran until they got to the docks, and hid behind a pile of crates.   
"I think we lost them." Hikari heaved.  
"Think again." A man had come around the corner. Takeru grabbed a pole that was laid on the ground and hit him over the head. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. The moonlight highlighted the blood as it ran towards them slowly.  
"Oh my god…" Hikari whispered, clutching Takeru's arm, "I think you killed him." Takeru dropped the pole, making a loud noise.  
"I think they're over there!" someone yelled. Takeru stared at the body.  
"They're coming. Let's go!" Hikari said, and pulled Takeru's arm so that he would run with her.   
"I-I killed him." Takeru muttered as they ran.   
"It was in self defense. He was going to hurt us." Hikari replied. Takeru just blinked his eyes. Hikari didn't pay attention to where she led them. They stopped, however, when they came up to a brick wall.   
"Shit." Hikari turned to Takeru. "Now what do we do?"   
"So much blood… " Takeru said.  
"What?"  
"The moonlight made it shine. Shine silver… "   
"Takeru, it was self defense."   
"All over the place. Like a lake of silver blood."   
"Takeru…"  
"So much blood. For nothing. Silver blood. On my hands…"   
"They're over here!" Hikari looked behind her and saw Lou and the leader come toward them. She grabbed Takeru by the arm.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we've caught a couple of mice. What do ya think we should do with them?" Lou said.  
"When any mouse is caught in a mousetrap, it breaks its back. He, he, he, he…" they walked toward Hikari and Takeru, Lou wrapping the chain around his hand, the leader moving his blade in his hand for an easier grip.   
"You get him. I'll get the girl." The leader said, and the two of them went to their appointed target. Hikari looked around and grabbed a broken board from the ground, backing up into a corner and bracing herself for the attack. She glanced at Takeru. He was staring at his hands, with Lou advancing closer, chain swinging.  
"Takeru, snap out of it!" she screamed. Takeru shook his head and ducked just in time. He grabbed Lou's arm and twisted it behind him. Lou swung around and hit Takeru on the back of the head with the chain. Takeru fell forward, and hooked one leg behind Lou's, taking him down with him. Takeru landed on his side with Lou on top of him. Lou went to punch Takeru's face, but Takeru rolled to the right, making him hit the ground. Takeru knocked Lou over, and sat on top of him, and began pounding his face in.   
Hikari, however, was having no such luck. The leader had her cornered.   
"I'll knock your brain clear out of your skull!"  
"Such fighting spirit," he laughed, "Too bad I'll have to crush it."  
She went to hit him with the board only to have him grab it and throw it away. He advanced and caught her arm, to which she kicked him. He didn't even flinch. He pulled her to him, and wrapped his arm around her throat.   
"Why don't we go somewhere a little more quiet." He whispered in her ear, and licked her cheek. She grabbed at his arms, trying desperately to pull them away, and screamed as he dragged her away.  
Takeru looked up when he heard Hikari scream, and was caught off guard when Lou knocked him off with a blow to the chin. Lou stood up and kicked Takeru in the ribs several times before Takeru grabbed and pulled Lou's leg out from under him. He fell into the wall, and as his limp body slid down it, patches of hair and dark materials was left stuck behind. Takeru didn't notice this though. He got up, wiping the blood from his face.  
"Hikari, I'm coming!"   
  
"Fucking bastard! Let me go!" Hikari yelled in a panicked voice. He laughed.  
"Not just yet." His eyes searched the area. He spotted a pile of crates stacked in a semi circle. He grinned and dragged her over to them. She struggled, and he cut a deep slash into her right arm. She screamed in pain. He threw her to the ground. She landed on her side, and quickly turned onto her knees to try and get away. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her ankle. She kicked her leg, but he was too strong for her. He pulled her to him, and put down his knife. She went for it, but he caught her arms and held them above her head, and pinned her legs to the ground. With his free hand he grabbed the knife and cut an inch long tear through the neckline of her dress. He then dropped the knife and proceeded to rip her dress down the front.  
"Takeru!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Takeru ran across the darkened dock, searching every building along the way. Then he heard Hikari scream his name, fear and panic in her voice. Anger filled his body as he changed direction and ran to where Hikari's voice came from.  
  
"Takeru! Help me!"   
"That's right. Scream. It just makes it more exciting." He ran his hand down her body from her throat to her panty line.   
"Takeru!" she cried over her captive's laughter.  
"Poor little girl. Skin this soft needs to be used to make as dirty and rough as the rest of us." He cut off her panties, then undid his belt and pants, and picked up the knife again. She screamed once more.   
  
Takeru ran faster, his only thoughts of getting to Hikari. He turned a corner, and saw Hikari pinned to the ground, about to be scarred for the rest of her life. He didn't think. He just leapt at the figure, knocking him off of her seconds before it was too late. The two men rolled, and Takeru came out on top. He grabbed the attempted rapist by the shirt, lifted his head off the ground and slammed it into the cold, hard pavement. He did it again, and again, and again, until blood surrounded the almost dead man's head. In a last effort to stop Takeru, he jabbed the knife into Takeru's side. Takeru didn't stop. He was too driven by anger. He didn't stop until Hikari came over and forced him to.   
"Takeru, stop it. He's dead." He dropped the dead body, stood up, and fell to the ground. Hikari dropped to her knees.  
"Takeru, you're bleeding!" he looked up at her.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Never mind me!" she said. She carefully held the handle. "Hold still. This is gonna hurt." Takeru nodded, and Hikari quickly pulled out the knife. She pulled him onto her legs, then tore a piece of her already ruined dress and placed it against Takeru's wound to try and stop the blood. It wasn't working.  
"Hikari… " He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Takeru, don't move." She choked.   
"Hikari, being with you has made me so happy."  
"Why are you talking like that? You're acting as if you weren't going to live."   
"My beautiful angel. I love you so much."  
"Takeru, don't speak. Save your strength." Tears streaming down her face, she leaned into his hand.  
"Hikari, don't cry." He wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
"Takeru…"  
"Hikari, tell Yamato… tell him to take care of you for me."  
"Takeru…"  
"I love you" he closed his eyes, blood pooling around him and on Hikari.  
"Takeru? Takeru! TAKERU!" she shook her head in disbelief, and clutched his body to hers. "Takeru, Takeru open your eyes! Takeru, Takeru, don't leave me! TAKERU!"   
  
Author's note: I have no idea what came over me when I wrote this. I honestly have no idea. It's as much a surprise to me as anyone else. And yes, I know, I had to add Yamato in there somewhere. But that's just the way I am. Please review. I need ideas for my next fic. Thanks!  
-Miyama   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
